ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis Red and Green face Maxie and Archie, who wield the Red and Blue Orbs. After Kyogre and Groudon have arrived, Maxie and Archie trigger the power of the Orbs to empower the two Legendary Pokémon and show off their power. Steven and Mr. Stone arrive to Mossdeep Research Stone. Steven speaks to Sapphire, who senses Zinnia is close, approaching... Chapter Plot Amber and Blaise ask Maxie and Archie who are they, as they don't recognize their leaders. Red and Green wonder if Amber and Blaise are their enemies or enemies of Maxie and Archie. Suddenly, the earth trembles, as Maxie and Archie smile - Groudon and Kyogre have arrived to the leaders. Blaise and Amber notice the Mega Evolved Pokémon; Amber asks Archie (still reluctant to call him boss) are these really Venusaur, Blastoise, Camerupt and Sharpedo, since they look different. Maxie and Archie are displeased neither Blaise nor Amber have learned a thing about Mega Evolution, since they were four years apart. Blaise and Amber are shocked the bosses know their names. Archie asks Amber why did they summon Kyogre and Groudon. Amber replies it is to restore Team Aqua to its former glory and complete their goals, through Hoopa, who can create a portal with its rings. Blaise tries to shush Amber, as Blaise does not trust Maxie nor Archie. Maxie ignores them, since they did manage to bring Kyogre and Groudon to them. Maxie and Archie raise their Orbs, with Red, Green, Blaise and Amber watching. Venusaur and Blastoise attempt to take back the Orbs, but Maxie and Archie are protected by Kyogre and Groudon themselves. Green is shocked, but is told both Groudon and Kyogre desire their power they originally had, from the Orbs Maxie and Archie wield. Blaise is frustrated, since Maxie and Archie knew about the power. Maxie and Archie stand on Groudon and Kyogre, preparing to unlock the power. Maxie turns to Blaise, since he also knows the Orbs aren't just tools to control these two Legendary Pokémon. About two thousand years ago, Hoenn was flowing with natural energy, which had vanished and disappeared - Kyogre and Groudon could not maintain their original power and appearance. This caused the rivalry between these two Legendary Pokémon, who fought to obtain this energy. Archie clarifies Kyogre sank down, without using its full power. The remaining energy was formed into the Orbs Maxie and Archie hold, the Orbs that can connect to Groudon and Kyogre. The Orbs start glowing, as the leaders explain this method is a reversion. Maxie and Archie command Kyogre and Groudon to revert to their primal forms. The Orbs are absorbed into Groudon and Kyogre, who start intensely glowing. Emerald and Ruby are still struggling to get past the rings, where two eyes appear. Ruby tries to calm down Emerald, aware this was Blaise's work. Ruby knows well Blaise uses his Slugma to create illusions; Latias attacks the Slugma, causing the illusions to disappear. Emerald is impressed by Ruby, who claims they aren't done yet; they have to be going to Meteor Falls to find information about Rayquaza. Emerald wonders what about Kyogre and Groudon and is told Rayquaza is the only one that can stop them properly. Emerald and Ruby and startled, seeing it has become too brightly, yet too early for sunrise. Suddenly, Emerald, Ruby, as well as Latios and Latias they were riding, get swept away by a "tsunami of steam". Ruby wonders if the meteor had crashed, but looks something much more devastating - a different looking Groudon and a different looking Kyogre stand before Ruby and Emerald. Ruby and Emerald are astounded, seeing the size of these Legendary Pokémon - and they are even starting to glow. Latios and Latias communicate through telepathy, showing they cannot go further, due to this intense heat wave. Red and Green managed to defeat Maxie's Mega Camerupt and Archie's Mega Sharpedo, impressing the leaders. Red sees this is a very erratic weather they face, even Green and her Blasty take toll on this steam. Maxie and Archie explain Primal Groudon's ability is Desolate Land, while Archie tells Primal Kyogre's ability is Primordial Sea; they both find it fortunate the Legendary Pokémon came before these Pokédex Holders managed to defeat them. Maxie claims he cannot let them usurp their plans and decides to show Primal Groudon's strength. Primal Groudon roars and tremors consume Red, Green, Saur and Blasty. Archie wants to show Primal Kyogre's power and notices a boat in the sea. Primal Kyogre swims to the boat and uses its power to create a whirlpool. Drake, Ultima, Mr. Briney and Peeko sink down on the ship, which breaks apart. Emerald sees this tragedy and claims they have to help them. Ruby stops them and starts to cry, reminding Emerald their mission is to protect the planet - no other goals should stand in their path, making Emerald frustrated. At Mossdeep City, Steven and his father are on Metagross, who hovers across the crowd. The people notice both of them and start asking questions about this threat. Steven is not pleased by this reaction, while Mr. Stone hopes the crowd will calm down after the rocket is launched. Steven and Mr. Stone enter the Mossdeep Research Center, where they are greeted by Professor Cozmo. While Mr. Stone discusses things with Professor Cozmo, Steven approaches Sapphire, who is glad to see him. Steven is troubled Sapphire's voice has not returned to normal. As the other scientists start speculating, Steven knows well Sapphire is still under the shock of the grave news of the meteor, hence why she can't speak properly, yet still looks to Steven with great respect. Steven thinks it is bad enough what he did, even if Ruby asked him this. Mr. Stone comes to Steven, reporting the launch will be in 30 minutes. Sapphire gets Steven's attention and starts tapping her finger on Steven's palm, using Morse code. Steven realizes Zinnia is coming this way, as Sapphire can smell her coming. Steven sees Sapphire's senses have heightened, since one has been harmed. Steven is aware Zinnia's intentions likely caused Sapphire to detect Zinnia's presence. Sapphire taps her finger even more, "telling" Steven she will attack Zinnia. Sapphire starts taking her clothes off, embarrassing the scientists. Steven watches as Sapphire squeezes juice out of a Tomato berry and rubs in on her skin, then jumps down, off the Research Center. Zinnia, from a tree, watches this preparation of the launch. Sapphire sneaks onto Zinnia and has Gallade, Kiruru, cut off the branch Zinnia was standing on. Zinnia falls down, noticing Sapphire behind her. Zinnia sends Goodra and Salamence, while Sapphire sends Aggron, starting the Double Battle. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters